In a dynamic network environment, video resources and their associated users may generally freely enter and leave the network. In various scenarios, demand for video output display services may exceed the supply for such services.
For example, a user of a handheld computing device may enter a room and desire to utilize a video display resource to view email information. Another user may, for example, desire to utilize the video display resource to display motion picture video information from a DVD player. Still another user may, for example, desire to utilize the video display resource to view a presentation that the user is developing on a laptop computing system. In general, a plurality of users in such a dynamic network environment may desire to view respective information (e.g., textual information, graphical information, static pictorial information, and motion picture information). In various scenarios, for example, the plurality of users may have to compete for limited video output resources.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.